


Insatiable

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Romance, Shower Sex, Smut, Workplace Relationship, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: They’re only supposed to be taking a quick shower to get warmed up, but Dee has other ideas.
Relationships: Dee Laytner/Randy "Ryo" MacLean
Kudos: 5





	Insatiable

**Author's Note:**

> Written for bbtp_challenge 2020. 
> 
> Unrepentant smut!
> 
> **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

Ryo had seen Dee naked long before they got together. Not deliberately, but the showers in the men’s locker room at the precinct were hardly private, more like the showers at school had been, one sunken tiled area with a bunch of showerheads sticking out of the back wall. 

He’d always tried to shower and change by himself, but on those occasions he’d had to shower with his partner, because police work could be messy and sometimes it was necessary to get cleaned up in the middle of a shift, Ryo had always made sure there was at least one other person present, and he’d kept his back turned towards Dee at all times. Let the other guys think he was a prude if they liked; he wasn’t ashamed or embarrassed about his body, but unlike Dee he wasn’t an exhibitionist either. Besides, the last thing he’d needed back then was to give his horny work partner any kind of encouragement. He’d always been free enough with the groping when Ryo was fully dressed; there’d been no telling what he might try with both of them naked.

Dee of course had no shame whatsoever; nothing seemed to embarrass him. He’d strip off his clothes in front of everybody, sling his towel over his shoulder, and stroll unhurriedly towards the showers, making no attempt to cover himself. The one time he’d caught Ryo looking he’d merely grinned and winked, turning to give his partner an unobstructed view.

“Like what ya see?”

That time Ryo had waited until Dee was done and had left the locker room before having a quick shower himself, because he couldn’t risk Dee noticing just how much he’d liked what he’d seen. It would have been way too humiliating, and might have given the impression he was interested, when at the time he’d been trying to convince both Dee and himself that wasn’t the case.

Well, look where all that lying to himself had gotten him. In the end he’d had to accept the truth; he was not only physically attracted to his partner, he loved Dee.

So now here the two of them were, late at night, no one else around, making use of the precinct’s showers, having gotten soaked to the skin at a crime scene out in the pouring rain. Despite the hot water, Ryo was still shivering as he scrubbed himself down, trying to get his circulation going enough to chase the chills away, but it wasn’t having much effect.

He and Dee had been lovers for several months by now and Ryo was no longer quite so self-conscious about being naked in his partner’s presence, but even though their shift was technically over they were still at work and really ought to keep things strictly professional. Ryo already knew Dee would see things differently; that was just the way he was.

“You’re freezin’. Bet I could warm ya up if ya let me,” Dee murmured, sliding up behind Ryo, wrapping strong arms around his waist, and rubbing against him, already hot and hard.

“Dee, stop that! Anyone could walk in on us!”

“Nuh uh, I locked the door. There’s nobody around anyway; everyone’s either out or busy. It’s just us, baby.” 

Dee nibbled on Ryo’s ear, then down the side of his neck. Damn him, he knew exactly which buttons to push, not to mention all the places Ryo liked to be touched! Still, Ryo couldn’t let his lover seduce him, not now, and especially not here. He needed to put a stop to this before things got out of hand.

“Get off me, you horndog! You’re insatiable!”

“Yep!” Dee agreed cheerfully, but he didn’t stop what he was doing; one hand wandered southwards to grip and squeeze, stroking firmly, effortlessly bringing his partner to full hardness, and Ryo felt his resistance weakening. He had no defence against his lover’s ardour; Dee was just too skilled.

“This is insane,” he groaned, leaning back into Dee’s embrace.

“This is hot,” Dee corrected, grinding seductively against Ryo’s ass. Feeling his partner’s erection pressing firmly against him only served to stoke the flames of desire ever higher.

Ryo knew he should be pushing Dee away, the locker room showers had to be one of the worst places to do this kind of thing, but it felt so good, and it really was warming him up, so against his better judgement he gave in, deciding to let Dee have his fun. Resisting would only delay the inevitable; Dee could always tell when Ryo was only protesting out of a sense of propriety rather than because he genuinely wasn’t in the mood. It was so unfair!

Sensing Ryo’s capitulation, Dee turned him around, gripping his butt in both hands and pulling him close, grinding their erections together and kissing his lover deeply, their tongues tangling, hot and wet. Pulling back a little, Dee snaked one hand between their bodies, taking both their cocks in hand, jacking them slowly, their lengths rubbing together, silk over steel, and Ryo groaned into his partner’s mouth, giving up any pretence of not wanting this.

“Don’t stop,” he whispered against Dee’s lips.

“Wasn’t gonna. Damn, you feel good.”

“So do you.”

“Gonna make ya come so hard, baby; just like this. Quick and dirty.” Even Dee had sense enough to know they shouldn’t draw this out for too long; there’d be plenty of time later for a more leisurely second round, preferably somewhere more comfortable.

Ryo gasped, thrusting convulsively into Dee’s grip, feeling the sensual slide of his cock against his lover’s, and he could almost have come right then, but he didn’t want it to be over quite that fast. He’d almost forgotten where they were, with the dim lighting, and the hot water showering down around them. Almost, but not quite. He just hoped no one came knocking on the locker room door, wanting in, before they were done.

It wasn’t going to take either of them very long to come, maybe because what they were doing, and where they were doing it, felt so daring. Risk had its own rewards, making everything feel that much more intense. Ryo’s legs were already starting to feel a bit shaky.

“Oh yeah,” Dee sighed between deep, urgent kisses, his hand moving faster, hips pumping as he rode the wave of ecstasy building between them.

“Oh God!” Ryo clenched his hand tightly around Dee’s bicep, needing to anchor himself in order to remain upright as his partner squeezed just so.

“Like that, huh?”

“Yesss! Dee… ahhhh!” He was so close now; how did Dee do this to him so easily? Ryo flung his head back, panting, and gritted his teeth to keep from crying out as he came.

Dee looked down, half mesmerised by the ropes of come splattering his chest and belly. The sight triggered his own release and for long moments all he could do was cling to his lover as intense waves of pleasure swept over him. It seemed to take forever.

Finally coming down from his orgasm high, Dee unclenched his hand from their softening cocks and licked it clean, his grin a self-satisfied smirk.

“Told ya! Bet you’re feelin’ warmer now!”

He was, but now he could think straight again Ryo had to get one thing straight.

“Never again,” he hissed at his unrepentant lover as he cleaned himself up. “You’re a bad influence on me!”

“Not from where I’m standin’. C’mon, babe; you can’t tell me you didn’t enjoy that.”

Ryo didn’t reply because Dee was right; he couldn’t. 

“You’ll be the death of me, you now that? Either that or you’ll get us both fired.”

“Never gonna happen.” Dee slapped Ryo on the butt. “C’mon, let’s get outta here before the water goes cold.”

Shaking his head, Ryo wrapped his towel around his waist and followed his partner. God help him, he was never going to be able to shower here again without remembering!

The End


End file.
